User blog:Curiousgorge66/Fad list
2014 Bring back Nick on CBS Status: Alive, maybe? Origin: 2012 message wall post about Nickelodeon on CBS; revived via a comment on this page Bring back Nick on CW/CW on Nick Status: Dead Origin: The comments from the Nick on CW page. Early 2015 Sophie the Otter Status: Still brought up occasionally (usually with the "member" meme). Origin: December 2014 Chromeyness roleplays I had with Chrome and Bagel. Five Nights at Freddy's Status: Dying Origin: The game itself. Late 2015 HFTime Status: Dead Origin: Destroyer rebooted HFTime as a blog series. D**l Status: Dying Origin: Hat out of the blue one day said it. Dundertales Status: I dunno if it's dying or dead... yet. Origin: Chrome's horribly drawn Undertale blog. Ded Status: Still occasionally used on FF's chat, but mostly dead Origin: Whenever no one has responded in chat for a long time, this is the word someone will say. If Sophie is around while the word is said, she'll usually respond with "Not big surprise there". Wake Me Up Inside Status: Alive Origin: The nu metal/gothic metal/rap rock song "Bring Me to Life". Joaje Status: Alive Origin: Gravity Falls YouTube Poop where the word "joke" is edited. Not to mention that this page had all mentions of "jokes" replaced with the aforementioned word, and Chrome was (temporaily) blocked here for it. Ciphers XRKSVIH Status: Dying Origin: Chrome did teasers on GoAnimate Community Wiki (and later Creation Wiki) about his show, Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Elijah's channel rebrands Status: Dead, since Elijah decided to keep his channel as "EliShows". Origin: Elijah rebranded his channel several times since he changed his username to "EliNinja". Cringe Status: Alive Origin: 2012. This soon spread to any project made that its creator would later come to regret. Birthmas Status: Alive Origin: Whenever someone has a birthday, they use this word on a blog telling the others that it's said person's birthday. Portmanteau of the words "birthday" and "Christmas". 2016 7 Grand Dad Status: Still brought up sometimes, but mostly dead Origin: Some ROM hack of a Flintstones game. Dramatic readings Status: Dead Origin: Chrome linked a vid of a dramatic reading of his fanfiction. Seth Rogen Status: Brought up sometimes Origin: The origins of the meme are probably split between the actor/director/producer of the same name and Bagel's first few dramatic readings. World painted Gorge Status: Possibly alive Origin: Gorge impersonators. Rick and Morty mispellings Status: Alive Origin: Unclear, but it's directly related to the Adult Swim show Rick and Morty. This Town of Barkwood Status: Alive Origin: Destroyer made a fanon show under the title, and as of 2016, he's making it a real show for YouTube. Cancer: The Animated Series Status: Dead Origin: Hat was inspired by another of his projects, Creation Show, and made the eponymous Cancer: The Animated Series, which was since renamed. you can't your username twice Status: Dead Origin: TBA. Freddy Freaker Status: Dead Origin: Some video that was probably a real commercial at some point. is X becoming a fad now Status: Mostly dead Origin: The eponymous line. kinky Status: Mostly dead Origin: Unknown. Has nothing to do with The Kinks. Face reveals Status: dead Origin: Chrome did a face reveal at some point. Early 2017 Gorgists Status: Somewhat alive Origin: Discord chat. I am The One Status: Alive Origin: The Nicktoons Family original series The One's opening theme, written by Stuff and popularized by Chrome. Extra thicc/Thicc Status: Alive Origin: The eponymous line from the original Samurai Jack. Fate of the Foundry Status: Alive Origin: Discord chat about The Fate of the Furious. Begone thot Status: Unknown Origin: Unknown. Sometimes used with an image from the fifth season of Samurai Jack. Mid-to-late 2017 (insert random word here) fanclub Status: Dead Origin: Unknown. Redeye Status: Alive Origin: A game Azure is making. member Status: Alive Origin: Unknown (I'm betting it came from South Park's 20th season which introduced the Memberberries), but it's used throughout the wiki to remember past projects and dead memes. cool school Status: Dying, but still used sometimes Origin: Unknown; used on Discord to refer to school Proto Rap / my system crashed but I had an antivirus Status: Unknown Origin: Commercials for Protegent Antivirus meme dm dubs jewelpet Status: Dead, though that was because of the dub getting scrapped Origin: Idea on a Discord chat to abridge the Jewelpet anime series. Late 2017 Despacito Status: Alive Origin: Somewhat originates from the song of the same name and a spider made in Roblox. Oof Status: Alive Origin: The sound a dead character makes in Roblox. Early 2018 YEVEY Status: Dead Origin: Photoshop of a man wearing a shirt that says "YEVEY". A similar joke (Ruur or Byyb) was used before YEVEY happened. Mid-to-late 2018 Jojo's chips Status: One-off joke Origin: Bag of chips from I don't know where (I'm assuming it's available in India and the Arab World) using a blatant bootleg Tails, which unintentionally also references Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for some reason. Jewelpet Status: Dead, both anime-wise and meme-wise Origin: (no one will believe this) I just happened to share a YouTube video on Discord and the franchise exploded in popularity within the Fiction Foundry Discord. This part of the year As of 2019 there are no known Fiction Foundry fads I'm aware of. All year long 2012 Status: Alive Origin: The year itself. I'll add more as time goes on. Category:Blog posts